


Junjou Romantica Drabble collection

by orphan_account



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: Age Difference, Bottom Misaki, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Insecurity, Living Together, M/M, More tags to be added, Self-Acceptance, Self-Indulgent, Slice of Life, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Usagi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 21:20:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21483019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A series of fluffy, smutty and (hopefully) funny drabbles about the Sexy Bunny Man and the Adorable Misaki ❤
Relationships: Takahashi Misaki/Usami Akihiko
Comments: 4
Kudos: 75





	Junjou Romantica Drabble collection

**Author's Note:**

> These drabbles are a work in progress and may lead to a longer length fic in the future. As this is my first time writing for this fandom (which is strange cos I adore JR) I'm just testing the waters a little bit. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading and please leave some feedback :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misaki is bored and lonely. Usagi is locked in his office working. All Misaki wants to do is cuddle on the sofa, not that he will admit that to Usagi. Thankfully they understand each other well enough to read between the lines...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Misaki is such a cute, awkward little bean! 😂

Misaki felt a little lost as he wandered around Usagi's luxurious apartment. No, _their_ luxurious apartment. That was still taking some getting used to. 

He'd clean up since Usgai had locked himself in his office and was typing away frantically to meet yet another deadline he had conveniently forgotten about. He didn't have work today either and he wasn't quite sure what to do with himself. 

The rain was lashing against the windows, and the sky was a thick, heavy gray. Misaki sighed as he walked over to the glass and peered outside. It was definitely one of those days for curling up on the sofa. 

Except the only person he had to curl up with was Suzuki-San since his (yes, he would admit it) lover was locked away at work. 

'_Maybe I will make him some tea and try and coax him out' _

Misaki headed to the kitchen and popped the kettle on. He paced as he waited for it to boil. It wasn't like him to feel so impatient. What was up with him today? 

He knew the answer to that but he didn't want to admit it. He was missing Usagi-San. Usually he had to beat the older man off with a stick (he'd done so literally, once) but this sudden abandonment in favour of work left him feeling a little glum. 

'_Okay, so I might like his constant attention. I admit it_' Misaki heaved another sigh as he flicked the boiled kettle off and prepared the tea.

He carried the cup to the office and gently knocked. 

"What…?" Came a sleepy sounding grumble. Curious, Misaki tooed open the door and blinked at the sight before him. 

Usagi was sprawled over his desk, a thin drizzle of drool connecting his face to the desk. He rubbed his eyes and sat up, a smile tugging at his lips as he saw Misaki had made him tea. 

"Usagi-San! You stayed up half the night writing and now you're sleeping at your desk! _Baka_!" Misaki scolded as he handed him the tea. "How far off are you anyway?"

Usagi simply smiled as he sipped the sweet tea. Misaki's little rants always reminded him just how much his little love cared for him. "I'm done. I've already submitted it. I must have fallen asleep shortly after" Usagi indulged in a long stretch then gracefully stood up, eyes fixed on Misaki. "Perhaps I need to recharge?"

'_Yes_!' Misaki's mind screamed as his stubborn body shook his head. "It's the middle of the day! And… and I was hoping we could watch a movie together?" He added hopefully. If Usagi managed to distract him halfway through the movie then oh well… 

"Hmm. What kind of movie?" Usagi's deep voice rumbled, a sliver of amusement in his tone. 

"A horror movie" Misaki grinned, "Something really scary!"

Usagi indulges him by agreeing, even though they both know he doesn't like horror movies. It isn't long before they're curled up on the sofa together, thick, fluffy blankets and tea at hand. 

Now that he is tucked against Usagi's chest, Misaki finds he quite enjoyed the sound of the rain lashing against the windows. He feels warm and safe. He snuggles closer, surprising and delighting Usagi. He isn't really paying attention to the film. The rain and Usagi's heartbeat fill up his senses. 

"Are you scared, Misaki?" The low rumble makes him shiver and Misaki bites his lip. He isn't scared (not yet anyway) but he kind of wants Usgai to think he is. He wants to be distracted from the movie. He wants to feel Usagi's big hands all over him again, but he doesn't know how to say that. He only hopes Usagi understands, because just as they both know Usagi doesn't like horror movies they also know they don't scare Misaki. 

"Little bit" Misaki mumbles into Usagi's chest, a smile curling his lips. Usagi understands him better than he understands himself. 

A kiss is pressed against his hair and Misaki melts, great green eyes widening as Usgai cups his face and kisses him deeply. He curls his fingers in Usagi's shirt and kisses back, hunger blossoming inside him as Usagi strokes a large hand down his back. 

"How about we skip the rest of this movie?" Usagi is already pulling him further into his lap and Misaki straddles him easily. He shivers at the feeling of Usagi's stirring hardness beneath his butt. 

Misaki doesn't have to say anything. Usagi's lips are on his again and as he is pushed down onto the sofa and rendered breathless with soul-searing kisses, Misaki decides t his rainy day is one definitely well spent… 


End file.
